Runaway
by Author - Jack Andrews
Summary: What if the Mizuki's shuriken missed Iruka? That small change creates a totally different universe. Join Naruto Uzumaki, as he runs away from Konoha. No Dark!Naruto.
1. Runaway

"You are the demon fox!" Mizuki finished, with a wild grin on his face.

Naruto was quite distraught by this. He was so panicked, in fact, that he ran, but dropped the scroll.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. No luck. Just as he was about to chase after, Mizuki interrupted him.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Mizuki exclaimed, slamming his hands on the ground, with a wall made of earth appearing out of the ground in front of Iruka.

Iruka made several hand seals. "I won't let you hurt Naruto! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A barrage of fireballs were sent at Mizuki, but he avoided every one of them.

Mizuki then sent a large shuriken at Iruka. However, he caught it in midair,and sent it back at Mizuki, with an assorted bunch of kunai and smaller shuriken.

Mizuki grabbed the large shuriken, and deflected the other weapons with it. Though, his eyes widened when he saw a kunai with an explosive tag mixed in. He deflected that one as well, with the tag detonating right behind him, which made Mizuki lose his balance for a moment. Seeing his opportunity, Iruka jumped up and kicked Mizuki in the back, sending him into the wall that Mizuki made earlier. Iruka had a soft look on his face. He only muttered one word, before grabbing the Scroll of Seals and running in the direction that he thought Naruto went in.

"Why, Mizuki?"

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the forest, as fast as he could. He didn't have a clue where to go, but he just kept running.

'I have to go back to the old man…' Naruto thought.

'No!' He thought again, 'the old man has been lying to me. Why should I go back?'

'It could be a misunderstanding…'

'Please. What could be misunderstood about saying that someone is a demon?'

It was a constant back-and-forth in his mind. Naruto clawed at his hair. "This isn't helping!" He yelled to himself, when he saw a large wall. 'The border!' He thought, surprised, having never been this far out before, even when playing a prank.

Naruto gulped. Should he really go out of the village? But then he frowned. 'No one would miss the demon anyways,' he thought, almost shedding a tear.

And then, he did what he had to do. With a chakra enhanced leap, he jumped over the wall.

* * *

Iruka went as fast as he could, which was much faster than Naruto. But with nothing indicating Naruto, he might as well had been blind.

'ANBU!' He excitedly thought, unconsciously going a bit faster.

"Chunin," the one in the owl mask told Iruka, "where did the traitor and Uzumaki Naruto go?"

"Mizuki is unconscious back there," Iruka motioned behind him, "though... I'm still looking for Naruto."

"Thank you. Ram, let's go!" Owl commanded.

"Yes!" With that, they both jumped into the trees, gone from Iruka's eyes in seconds.

With that, Iruka went back to searching for Naruto.

He started to search every nook and cranny of the forest.

* * *

Naruto kept running.

He didn't know when to stop.

With tears barely being held in, he looked forward, to the empty plains.

He ran as fast, if not faster than before.

* * *

Owl looked at the torn up log. "Substitution," he muttered, "Ram. We need to track the traitor down. He used a Substitution, from what I can tell."

Ram nodded. "Let's go, captain."

* * *

For as much stamina as he had, Naruto was starting to run out of breath. Contrary to what his teachers thought, he wasn't an endless stamina machine. Sure, he could last the longest while running laps around the academy, but coupled with the fact that now he was running as fast as he could, he was just about out of breath.

As he ran across the plains, sweat dripped down his forehead. He had an instinct that something bad was going to happen.

And out of all the things in the academy, one thing was drilled into his head.

Trust your instincts.

That was something that even Naruto had to learn.

His instincts were proven correct when a large shuriken bolted across from the other side of the plains.

Naruto hopped over it, looking for where it came from, when he saw a figure run up.

Mizuki.

How did he find him?

Mizuki stopped a few meters in front of him, and smirked.

"Hello, demon."

Naruto was shocked. Beads of sweat ran down his face.

"H-how did you find me?"

Mizuki's smirk got wider. "I'm a sensor ninja." When his face turned neutral. "Enough talk. I'm here to kill you."

Naruto gulped. There was no way he could beat a Chunin!

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well die trying. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, making about 1,000 clones.

Mizuki almost gasped. How did the dead last know how to do an A-rank forbidden Jutsu? But he instantly regained his composure. Even so, he would still kill Naruto without breaking a sweat. Mizuki grabbed a large shuriken, and prepared it.

There would be a bloodbath.

Mizuki sent his shuriken in an arc that popped 8 clones out of existence. The clones were trying to draw kunai, when Mizuki already threw some, resulting in 5 more popping. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Mizuki let out a stream of fire from his mouth, making 30 or so pop.

He felt a clone grab him from behind, with two coming in the front, but Mizuki slammed the clone attached to his back on the other two clones. He punched an approaching clone in the stomach. It flew back and popped three more of the clones. Mizuki punched an approaching clone in the chin, and then elbowed a clone trying to hit his blind spot.

One clone tried to approach with a kunai, but Mizuki quickly disarmed it and slashed it in the throat. "Earth Style: Mud Barrier!" Mizuki slammed his hands on the ground, and four walls made out of earth surrounded him, making the clones jump back. "Earth Style: Mud Attacker!" The walls went in the 4 main directions, popping about 50 clones on each side. One clone got a lucky shot in on Mizuki's face, which knocked him back a little. Another clone saw its chance and punched him in the gut, while another one kicked his back.

Mizuki, having enough, punched all three of them. He then took a clone by the hand and slammed it onto another clone. He picked up his large shuriken from before and threw it, popping 12 clones. He took a handful of explosive tags and ignited them, throwing them in the air. Mizuki used a Substitution to get away, while almost all of the Naruto clones got popped.

After that, there were only 5 left, and the environment around them was destroyed.

* * *

Iruka saw the explosion. His eyes widened.

"A battle…"

* * *

The ANBU saw the explosion too. They rushed towards it.

* * *

"How… how did you destroy so many?"

Mizuki smirked. "There was more chakra charged into the tags."

The five clones (and the original) got into a sloppy fighting stance, and the five clones charged.

"I saw this at a training ground!" He said, as he recalled a guy with big eyebrows showing his student a jutsu.

This time, the clones hit Mizuki up in the air. "Uzumaki!" The original jumped into the air. "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" He yelled, as he sent Mizuki crashing to the ground with a heel drop.

After that, Mizuki got up, and looked behind him. "ANBU…" he muttered, "it looks like our battle is over, demon." He smirked. "But don't think that I'm not going to kill you the next time we meet." With that, he jumped away.

"Did he say ANBU?" Naruto asked himself, "I can't go back to the village, not now, especially since everyone hates me…" he told himself. "I'll have to run." He started to sprint away, even though he was mildly fatigued.

* * *

"Was the mission successful?" Hiruzen asked.

Owl felt a shiver run up his spine. "No, I'm afraid not, Lord Hokage. Both the traitor and Uzumaki Naruto got away."

The third Hokage scowled. "Get our best sensors in here."

"Right away, Lord Hokage." With that, Owl and Ram jumped out of the window, and onto the rooftops.

* * *

When the sunlight turned into moonlight, Naruto took a break. Hyperventilating, and with a high pulse, he sat down on the grass. "It wouldn't hurt…" he said, "it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap…" he yawned, already laying down on the grass. He then closed his eyes.

* * *

 **And, that's that. Sorry if my fanfic is low quality. I'm sort of new to writing.**


	2. Waterfall

Naruto woke up.

He rubbed at his eyes and stretched his arms, groaning. Looking at the sun, he could tell that it was around 8 AM.

He suddenly sighed.

Naruto couldn't become Hokage anymore… he couldn't protect the Leaf Village.

 _'But what's the point if everyone hates me?'_

He looked to the north. "I guess I'll keep walking…"

Naruto got up and went north.

* * *

Iruka forced a smile. He had to smile for his academy students.

He recited the teams to the class, and then he got to Team 7.

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and… Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Hyuuga and Uchiha certainly didn't get along. Why were they on a team together?

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Kengeki Haru. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

Shino had heard of Kurenai, an A-Rank Ninja. He supposed she was newly promoted, because last time he heard that name, she was a Chunin. He also heard that her Genjutsu were so powerful that only the best could break out of it.

Shino looked at the boy named Haru. He was an average Genin. He was in the middle of the class rankings, middle of Ninjutsu, middle of Genjutsu, though below average in Taijutsu. But what made up for that was his incredible skill with Bukijutsu. His skill with weapons was unmatched. He had an overall 9/10 in weapons, while Sasuke had an 8/10.

 _'He will be valuable to our team,'_ Shino thought. He and Kiba were the trackers, while Haru was the heavy hitter. The only problem was that Haru was too overconfident. _'I suppose that will be negated through training.'_

"Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji," Iruka ignored her protesting, "and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Great," Ino groaned, "I'm stuck with a fatty and a lazy kid."

* * *

"A village!" Naruto exclaimed, a wide grin coming onto his face. "It's an actual village, dattebayo!" He rushed towards it, and his fatigue was forgotten. He saw a sign. "Hidden Waterfall Village," it read. "Woohoo!" As he approached the gate, he saw that the village was much smaller than the Leaf Village. This didn't matter, though.

"Hold up," a guard stopped him. "What is your reason for coming to the Hidden Waterfall Village?"

Naruto looked at the guard, "well…" he said, trying to fabricate a story. "I wish to move here from my old home, the Hidden Leaf Village."

Guard One looked at Guard Two. "We'll take you to see Lord Shibuki. Come with us."

* * *

"So then," Kakashi stated, "tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, all that stuff. Hyuuga, you first."

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like white lilies and cinnamon rolls. I dislike seafood, a-and my hobby is pressing flowers." She stopped to think for a moment, "m-my dream is to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal, a-and…" she paused again, "to b-bring s-someone back to the Leaf V-Village." She said this in a very quiet tone, saddened by Naruto leaving.

"Hm… you're next, pinky."

* * *

"Who are you?" Shibuki asks.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, -ttebayo!"

"Okay then, Naruto, why are you here?"

"I want to move here from my old home."

"Hm," Shibuki murmurs, "you may stay here, but you shall be under surveillance for the next few months by our ninja."

"Thanks, -ttebayo! You won't regret it!"

* * *

"And what about you?" Kurenai asks Haru, "tell us about yourself."

"My name is Haru," Haru states, in a calm voice, "I like to play the flute, and I also like weapons. I dislike tonkatsu. My hobby is playing the flute and practicing with my sword. My dream is to become the greatest master in Kenjutsu."

Kurenai smiles. "That's a pretty big dream."

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to depart. Get plenty of sleep, alright guys? You'll need it." With that, she disappeared.

"Haru," Shino says, stopping the boy in his tracks, "would you like to spar?"

Haru smiles. "Sure. Which training ground?"

"Number eight."

* * *

"Ready, Shino?" Haru asks, hand on his sword's handle. His sword hung on his back, nearly touching his brown hair.

"Ready," although it looked like Shino wasn't in a stance, his arms that hung in his pockets tensed up a bit.

Haru pulls the sword out of its sheath and points the blade towards the sky. He puts his left hand under the handle, then his right hand under his left, showing a basic hasso-gamae stance. "There's no way you'll win."

A breeze blew by, and Haru charged.

Haru's sword went over his head and went to bisect Shino.

Shino avoided this and sent a wave of Kikachu to Haru.

Haru sliced and diced the insects before the Kikachu were called back. Haru charged and punched Shino in the chest, in the arm, and then in a Judo move, threw him over Haru's shoulder. He held the sword to Shino's neck, and confidently said, "I win."

When Shino smirked under his collar. "Not quite." He then burst into bugs, and Haru felt cold metal being held to his neck.

"How?" He got out, shocked.

"When you charged me and went into my Kikachu, I made a bug clone. That's all there is to it."

* * *

 **The next day**

Naruto stretched his arms, hopping up and getting out of the grass he was sleeping on. He cracked his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

Naruto supposed he should leave, but told himself, 'One more week'.

He started walking down the road and checked the sky. It was about 5 AM.

He kept walking until he came across a girl crying on a park bench.

Naruto ran towards her, asking, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "N-nothing, it's nothing."

"It is something. What are you crying for?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Come on, just tell me."

She relented. "W-well, my friend - but I guess I should say former friend - and teacher said that he didn't love me and called me a "demon". I-i knew him s-since I was a child, a-and thought he w-was different, but…" she stopped before she started to cry again when Naruto hugged her.

"It's okay," he said calmingly, remembering a time when something like this happened to him.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto ran through the playground, hoping to meet with his first friend again. They had known each other for a little over a month, but Naruto thought that he was trustworthy enough. "Moushin!" He called, waving.

Moushin waved back, but when her mother saw him, she turned red with anger. "Moushin!" She exclaimed, stopping Naruto and Moushin in their tracks. She whispered a few things to him, but Moushin said, "But, mom! He's not bad!"

Moushin's mother shushed him and dragged him along by the hand, which almost made Naruto tear up. The only thing preventing him from crying is because he didn't really know Moushin that good.

The next day, Moushin hit Naruto in the jaw, and called him "evil". Naruto actually cried that time.

* * *

He hadn't known Moushin for long. But for someone to turn their back on someone if they knew them for years? Naruto shook his head. "Do you know why he said that?"

"I won't tell you. You'll just hate me too."

"C'mon, please? I won't."

"No!"

"I promise I won't."

The girl glared, but finally relented, "I'm the container o-of the Seven-Tailed Beast."

Naruto's mouth went open. "See?" She asked.

"N-no. I'm just shocked. I-I didn't know that there were other people like me."

The girl looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside me." Naruto flinched, recalling why no one liked him.

The girl's mouth opened in shock. Was he a Jinchuuriki too? Already, she felt a bond form with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto interrupted.

"I know this is pretty sudden," he started, "but what's your name?"

The girl smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Fuu," she said, "just Fuu."

A man in an alley frowned. There were two of those… demons? But then he smirked. He had a message to deliver.

* * *

"You have terrible teamwork," Kakashi told them, Sakura tied up to a log. "You, Sakura, kept chasing Sasuke and didn't even stop to help Hinata when she was under a Genjutsu." He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, you at least tried to cooperate, but you're too fragile and shy." Hinata blushed, and looked away. "Sasuke, you at least put up a fight, but you're the worst one out of all of them. At least Sakura tried to help you." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, well. I'll give you one more chance. Stay here and eat," just as he was walking away, he turned back, like he was remembering something. "Oh right, and don't feed Sakura." Kakashi walked away, hands in his pockets.

When he walked away, Hinata handed her bento to Sakura.

Sakura protested, "I can't eat this! Sensei told us not to!"

Hinata insisted. "You need all of your strength, Sakura."

Even Sasuke held out his bento. "Hn."

Sakura smiled. "T-thank you." Just as Hinata was about to feed her, Kakashi showed up, hand on his forehead protector, and his hand aimed down as if he was going to use a Jutsu.

"You three!" He yelled, sending fear into even Sasuke. "Do you know what you've done? You've broken my rules!"

Hinata regained her composure, and told Kakashi, "we're n-not about to abandon a-a teammate. We h-had to help her to win against y-you!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, "the three of us are one!"

Sasuke got into a fighting stance, while Hinata shakily pulled out a kunai. "We needed all the help we could get," Sasuke told Kakashi.

"So, the three of you are one, huh?" Kakashi asked. "The three of you…" he said in an angry voice, "pass."

* * *

Naruto and Fuu sat at a ramen shop, with Naruto speedily eating his bowl.

Fuu chuckled. "You're a fast eater."

Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah, I've always been. Fast metabo-whatever, I guess."

Fuu chuckled again. "Metabolism."

"Yeah, that."

They sat in a comfortable silence - if you could call Naruto inhaling bowl after bowl 'silence'.

Fuu broke that silence. "Do you have anywhere to live?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her, and replied, "nah, I just got here."

Fuu blushed and scratched her head. "W-would you like to stay at my place?"

His words failed him for a second. He'd never gotten invited to someone else's house before! A few moments later, he said, "sure…"

She smiled. "Great!" She said while Naruto went back to eating, but a little happier.

* * *

"What do you mean we passed?" Sakura asked, shocked. Even Sasuke's eyes widened at the masked man's statement.

"I mean exactly what I said. You pass," Kakashi replied.

"B-but we broke the rules!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let this be a lesson to you, then," Kakashi told them. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates…" he looked up to the sky, while a raven flew past him.

"...are worse than scum."

"Well," Kakashi said, suddenly cheerful, "let's get something to eat."

He threw a kunai at the rope binding Sakura, tearing it. Turning around, he then walked off to his favorite saury shop.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps this chapter up. Sorry if the Naruto/Fuu friendship felt a little forced, but I'm doing the best I can, honest. I probably won't be updating for a while because I want to write the chapters before I publish them. Well, see you next time. Oh, I almost forgot, an OC. I know OCs are sorta looked down upon, but there will only be a few major ones. Haru is a sorta major one, and Owl and Ram might, but I know that I'll include them in at least one fight. There could be one or two more that will be showing up more than two or three times, but who knows. Anyways, for real now, see you next time.**

 **~Jack Andrews**

 **edit: forgot line breaks and underlining the flashback**


	3. Training

**A few days later**

"Hey, Naruto, do we have any eggs?" Fuu asked from the main room.

As Naruto searched the cabinet, he responded, "nope, but we do have ramen."

Fuu sighed. Naruto ate way too much ramen. She looked at her small amount of money she had, and sighed again. 1250 ryo?! **[1]** Sure, she had only gone on a few D-ranked missions, but that was still pretty poor. "Naruto," she said, "I'm going out to do some mission with my…" she flinched, "team. **[2]** Stay here, and don't move."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"This mission is…" Kakashi started, "weed wacking!"

Sakura almost groaned.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Hinata sighed. Even she was getting tired of this.

"Hey, no complainers," Kakashi scolded, getting Make Out Paradise out from his pocket.

* * *

Naruto groaned. He was bored. With only one or two video games to entertain him, he didn't know what to do.

He fished for his money in his pocket, followed by him looking at his 100 ryo.

' _I guess I could buy one or two packs of ramen with this_ ,' Naruto thought, sighing, and then put his money back in his pocket.

* * *

"Let's see here…" Hiruzen started, looking at a mission list, "you can rescue Tora the Cat again, you can whack the weeds on the Ichikiri family's lawn, you can collect trash from…" Hiruzen was interrupted.

"No," Sasuke growled, "we need a real mission. Something like an escort mission."

"Sasuke," Hinata told him, "I-i don't think i-it's wise to speak to L-Lord Hokage like t-that."

Iruka blew up at this. "You think you're ready for a C-Ranked mission?! You're newly fruited Genin that only graduated from the academy less than a week ago!"

"Ah, Iruka," Hiruzen told him, "maybe they are ready for a C-ranked mission."

"L-Lord Hokage, with all due respect, you cannot be considering this!" With a few more hushed whispers, Iruka backed down, and Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Your mission is to guard a merchant named Akinaiya. He comes from the Land of Merchants, and needs to transport goods to the Land of Traders, and both are not primarily Shinobi villages. Also, both supply the Five Great Nations, along with a few minor ones. Your job is to protect him, whether from hostile fish or bandits. Your mission will start tomorrow." Inwardly, Hiruzen frowned. Hopefully this doesn't go like the incident with Team Choza on their first C-Rank. Team 7 bowed to the Hokage, and left the room, but they bumped into an old man on the way out.

The old man took a gulp of the sake in his hand, and said, "watch where you're going, brats." He drunkenly stumbled into Hiruzen's office.

Sakura frowned. "How disrespectful."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, in preparation for tomorrow, how about we go and train?"

 **An hour later**

Throwing a kunai at Kakashi, Sasuke dodged an incoming shuriken. Kakashi dodged the kunai and threw several shuriken back at Sasuke. They all hit their mark, but Sasuke then replaced himself with a log. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi, and held a kunai to his throat. "I win," he said arrogantly.

Kakashi smiled. He was then substituted with a log, and pushed Sasuke to the ground. He put his knee on Sasuke's back, and held a kunai to his neck. "No, I win."

Over with Sakura and Hinata, the latter was winning.

Hinata hit her with palm strikes, but was careful to make sure no chakra was in the attacks.

 _'At this rate, I'll never be able to impress Sasuke_!' She thought, having a hard time dodging the Hyuuga's attacks. With a palm strike to her chin, and then to her chest, and finally to her arm, Sakura went down.

Hinata was cheerful, but also worried. "D-did I hurt y-you, S-Sakura?" She asked.

Wiping her mouth, she responded, "no, but you do pack a punch. You're strong, y'know that?"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "N-no, I wo-wouldn't say tha-that."

Sakura smiled. "It's true."

With Kakashi and Sasuke, Sasuke was getting beat worse than Sakura was.

"You know what?" Kakashi said, "to make things more fair, I won't use Ninjutsu."

Sasuke scowled. If he couldn't even beat Kakashi, how could he even think about killing him? With twice the effort, he rushed at Kakashi.

Sasuke's strong punch to the jaw was blocked, and tried his luck with a sweep. Kakashi blocked Sasuke's foot with his foot, and knocked Sasuke off balance with a push to the head. Sasuke jumped back, and prepared a Fireball Jutsu. His efforts were in vain however, as Kakashi's hands grabbed his at the last seal. Although knowing his chakra wasn't built up enough, he fired the jutsu anyways, with an unstable flame being pushed out of his mouth. Kakashi ducked, and elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. He appeared behind Sasuke, and hit him to the ground. He followed by stepping on Sasuke's head. "I win. Again." He looked at Sasuke and Hinata. "Swap!" With that, Hinata ran over towards Sasuke, while Kakashi walked to Sakura.

* * *

By the end, Fuu was covered in dirt.

"Sensei," Fuu complained, but was frowning inside, "aren't we ready for C-rank missions? We already did a lot of D-ranked ones."

Fuu's sensei looked at her. "I am not taking you on a C-rank." He glared. "Seishi, Gojou, let's go train." Fuu tried to follow, but her sensei stopped her. "You will not come with us."

"Let's go, Noutarin-sensei." Gojou told him.

"Hm. Let's go." With that, they left.

Seishi turned around for a moment, a sorrowful look in his eyes. But that was only for a second. He turned around and walked with his teammates.

Fuu could've cried. She almost did, but remembered Naruto waiting for her at home. It brightened her day to know that at least one person was her friend.

Fuu opened the door to her apartment, sleeping and drooling on the couch. She giggled, and put a blanket over him. She looked at the clock, stationed on the wall. 3:30 PM. She still had a few hours to go until night time. With that, she secretly went to a training ground.

* * *

By the end of the day, all of Team 7, minus Kakashi, was sore all over.

When Hinata limped home, she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her father.

She limped to his chambers, politely knocking on the door. Hiashi opened the door, and looked at Hinata.

"F-father," she stuttered, "I-I alm-almost beat t-t-the r-rookie of the y-year, S-Sasuke U-Uchiha." She was always incredibly nervous around her father, even more so than usual.

Hiashi scowled. "He is only an Uchiha. A true Hyuuga would never lose to an Uchiha." With that, he closed the door in her face.

Hinata looked like she was going to cry. She wasn't a true Hyuuga? But then she was suddenly filled with determination. Naruto wouldn't cry. He would get back up and keep going. She decided that she was going to show Hiashi a true Hyuuga.

* * *

Fuu punched the log.

Hard.

The log made a good training partner, Fuu decided. It was sturdy, and couldn't get knocked over easily. Punching it one last time, the log cracked and the top half fell to the ground.

She sighed. Nevermind, then.

She looked around the training ground. An obstacle course, a few more logs…

She could have fun for a little longer.

Fuu jumped to the obstacle course, ready to go.

Until she heard a shrieking noise from the village. Her head instantly snapped over there, wondering what it could be.

* * *

 **[1] For simplicity, 1 ryo = an American dime.**

 **[2] I know Fuu only had a fake team in the anime, but here she has a "real" one.**


End file.
